code lyoko 65 destruction of lyoko
by Flipicerobot
Summary: what if william was saved of xanafication? will lyokowarriors save lyoko? Or X.A.N.A. will destroy it


**Hello everyone. I am going to write my version of season 4 of Code Lyoko series. in this version William Dunbar wasn't xanatified , but the core of lyoko was destroyed. My version may be will contain more than 95 episodes , and the scenario of each episode will be unique. this episode will start when Aelita and William virtualized in sector 5.I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Aelita and William virtalized in the arena of sector 5. William looked at was amazed, while looking at his sword.

**William**:"WHOA, WHAT A CLASSY GEAR."

He then looks at Aelita.

**William**:"And, what about you, what is your weapon or super power?"

Aelita seems to be annoyed.

**Aelita:"**William, you must remember some things:this isn't a game, monsters are really dangerous, and X.A.N.A will do everything to be stronger, even get one of us under his control."

They ran forward.

Aelita and William saw only the key on the wall. For Aelita it was very strange.

**Aelita:"**William stop! Isn't that strange for you?"

**William:**" do you mean?"

Then they heard the roar of creepers

**William:"Who are they?"**

**Aelita:"**CREEPERS!"

**William:**"You deal with the key, i deal with creepers.

As he said that,William charged at them.

**William:"**GERONIMO!"

Aelita sprinted among rising from the floor platforms. She gets to the key, and hits it. In five seconds room begins to change,separating Aelita and William to the different sides of the Jeremy gets to the computer lab.

**Jeremy:**"Aelita what's going on!?"

**Aelita:**"Jeremy!William and I have got separated. I don't know how William is doing."

Jeremy is staring at the monitor and sees, that monster is coming towards couldn't identify it.

**William:**"Jeremy. There is some kind of ugly jellyfish in front of me"

Jeremy was shocked.

**Jeremy:"**oh no ITS THE SCYPHOZOA!WILLIAM GET OUT OF THERE"

But William didn't listen to him, and scyphozoa got him.

**Jeremy:**"AELITA!the scyphozoa has got William, you must help him

**Aelita**:"OK I'm on my way."

At this moment Jeremy smiled.

**Jeremy:**"Or I will save him..."

He began activating a program. At the next moment scyphozoa started twitchng and released awakened in the scanner.

**William:"**oh... Jeremy what happened?"

He steps in the elevator, and goes to the lab.

**Jeremy:**"It was my anti-xanatification prevents X.A.N.A. from controling any of lyokowarriors."

Then Odd,Yumi and Ulrich steped out the elevator.

**Ulrich:"**Jeremy,what is going on?"

**Jeremy:"**Aelita is all alone on lyoko. Go to the scanners right now."

They noded and went downwards. Jeremy begins virtualization process.

**Jeremy:"**Transfer:ulrich,transfer:Odd,transfer:Yumi,scanner:Ulrich,scanner:Yumi,scanner:Odd,virtualization.

ODD,Yumi and Ulrich landed in the sector minutes later they were in the core chamber. on top of it was the blue sphere inside of two protection cubes, across it beamed three data streams. Usualy the core was attacked by four or five monsters, but now it was attacked by seven kankrelats, ten creepers and eight lyokowarriors were shocked by this picture.

in the computer lab Jeremy was going to materialize Franz Hopper.

**Jeremy:"**What is the situation?"

**Aelita:"**Jeremy. There are a lot of monsters attacking the core. I've never seen this before"

**Jeremy:"**OK i got it just... try to stop them."

The lyokowarriors began to fight, but the the luck wasn't on their side. Monsters defeated them on by one. First they defeated Ulrich,he destroyed three kankrelats and four creepers, even with triplicate mantas shoot at him at the same second one was yumi,she was throwing her fans at mantas,she defeated three of them,two creepers and six kankerlats, she was destroyed by group fire of remaining creepers,the third one was Odd,he used laser arrow attack to destroy almost all monsters, the moment later the new monsters appeared:three megatanks,six blocks and five hornets, Odd was shoot by block fire behind him,he droped to the floor of the chamber,he tried to shoot at someone, but he was out of arrows,hornets used the group fire to devirtualize him. Aelita was the last, and it was fast:blocks freezed her,megatank shoot his beam,and she was lyokowarriors were at the computer lab, Jeremy was trying to materialize Franz Hopper, it was too late, they were watching the last moments of monsters charged their lasers to destroy the they fired on the core appeared a lot of cracks, and then it blowed up,destroying everything on the way,Lyoko is no more.

At the lab was extremly shocked,the room was full of silence,until Aelita askedabout her father.

**Aelita:"**J-Jeremy.D-Did you s-saved my father?"

Jeremy sighed and answered.

**Jeremy:"**Sorry Aelita. I... haven't much time."

Later that day they were in Aelita's room in the Hermitage. All of them were in deep depression , the most of all was was holding the picture of her and her William sighed and said.

**William:"**I am so sorry ,i was too cocky, I could be X.A.N.A.'s slave if Jeremy hadn't activated that program

**Yumi:"**William... that ...doesn't matter now.

**William:**"really?"

**Yumi:"**really."

Odd:Ooookaaayy...What now?

**Jeremy:I** don't know,_he sighed,_Now without lyoko X.A.N.A. can attack us any time.

A few moments later Jeremy's laptop started beeping. He opened it.

**Aelita:What is it Jeremy"**

**Jeremy**:"that's the enrcypted message from the internet and its signed by...Jeremy was shocked when he loked at the name of the sender "

**Odd:**"by who ? Jeremy tell us ! "

**_Jeremy:"_****Franz Hopper"**

everyone were shocked.

**_That's the first episode of my season 4 of Code Lyoko series . next episodes will be on next Saturday or even earlier. the next episode will be called REBOOT. I wrote this version of season 4 because: 1) William is my favorite character 2) I have a lot of ideas for Code Lyoko._**


End file.
